


Somos un hogar

by Aliaf04



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Drama & Romance, Levi está enfermo, Levi is sick, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Tears, lágrimas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliaf04/pseuds/Aliaf04
Summary: One-Shot.Eren comprende que a Levi probablemente ya no le quede tanto tiempo.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Somos un hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en la canción Snowman de Sia, pero salió algo totalmente diferente.

Levi no llores. Levi no lo hagas nunca más porque tú no puedes dejarme. Nosotros, tú y yo, sabemos que esto no durará por siempre, que a pesar de que hagamos un último esfuerzo, la vida se va ir entre nuestras manos, al igual que la nieve que tratamos de mantener en nuestros brazos, en algún momento, simplemente se derrite. El agua corre al igual que el tiempo, y amor, cómo quisiera que todo el tiempo sea invierno para congelar los momentos felices, aquellos calientan nuestros corazones.  
Sé que estás en un momento delicado, y más ahora quisieras ser nieve: no envejecer, enfermar o morir, pero ambos sabemos tu invierno se está derritiendo y no hay manera de regresar al frío invernal; es malditamente imposible y estás allí postrado en la cama, y ya no hay brazos que me cubran del sol y quiero llorar. Recuerdo nuestras noches abrazados, momento que parecía nunca acabar, ahora sólo es un recuerdo efímero.  
Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y las seco con el dorso de mi mano, y esto me hace llorar más porque me hace darme cuenta que mi otra mitad se está derritiendo. Levi, qué voy hacer si tu manos no frotan mi espalda y tus labios besan mi frente y pronuncian dulces palabras de apoyo. Joder, Levi, ¿por qué la vida nos ha puesto en esta situación? Creo que tal vez es que la vida me está enseñando que no debo depender tanto de ti, o quizá que quiere por fin encuentres tu paz. Pero, ¿a qué precio lo hace? Hay tanta gente que se preocupa por ti, que te ama.   
¿Qué dirán al enterarse de tu situación y que quizá dentro de poco no te encuentres con nosotros? Hanji seguro que querrá alegrar un poco la situación, pero romperá a llorar conmigo. Y tu mejor amigo, Erwin, se encerrará en su habitación durante semana. Y Mikasa, que a pesar de nunca demostrarte gran aprecio, no sabrá qué decir y se sentirá culpable porque su sobreprotección hacia mí nunca le dejó conocerte de verdad. Levi, lucha, eres fuerte, tú no quieres derretirte.   
¿Y quién escuchará a Armin hablar sobre sus estudios? Tú eres el único que le puede seguir conversación y escucharlo con atención sin aburrirse. Levi, ¿y quién irá a las reuniones de condominio? Tú sabes perfectamente lo que nuestros gatos quieren, ahora ya no vas a estar para escuchar qué es lo que quieren. Y Levi, ahora el aire escuchará mis quejas, y también quién escuchará mi llanto, mis preocupaciones, metas, deseos y tristezas.  
Mierda. Levi, soy tan putamente egoísta. Y no puedo parar de pensar en lo que dejarás, pero no me imagino lo agotado que debes estar. Tus ojeras son bastantes pronunciadas, tu rostro está cadavérico y tus labios están pálidos, ya no tienen su color rosa vivo y ya no son suaves. Ya casi no quieres comer, trato de animarte y lloras, y no me imagino lo frustrante que es para ti saber que si no lo haces, vas a empeorar. Tienes que hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad.   
Levi, eres fuerte. Yo ya hubiera caído, pero tu sigues en pie, firme, y yo, que soy el que tengo que ser un apoyo, me estoy derrumbando. Espero que no lo notes, que no te preocupes, que no sufras en lo que queda de hielo y que puedas sonreír no para hacerme sentir bien, sino porque tú así lo quieres. No puedo imaginar la frustración que debes de sentir al no ser capaz de bañarte sólo, de comer o de respirar.   
Capitán, tus expresiones al notar que tu cabello se estaba cayendo, que perdías peso, musculatura, fuerza y vitalidad eran… Simplemente no tengo palabras; en ese momento, sólo lo veías, no decías nada, pero tus ojos denotaban desesperación por la vida se estaba escapando de tus manos, y todavía lo sigues haciendo.  
Yo, tu mocoso, no quiere dejarte ir, pero si es la única manera en la que estés en paz, de que no sufras, estaré no alegre, pero mostraré mi apoyo y después lloraré. Levi, da miedo lo que estás pasando, el qué pueda pasar, pero temerle al sol sólo va a hacer más complicado irte. No quiero que llores mal, no quiero ver tus ojos rojos e hinchados. Yo tengo oídos para escucharte hablar de todo aquello que quieres hacer y no puedes o de lo que temes, quiero que hables desde el corazón. Amor, nosotros un hogar, estaremos por siempre juntos ante cualquier obstáculo. Si te vas, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar el momento para volver a reencontrarnos.


End file.
